This invention relates to an auxiliary device adapted for support by a toilet assembly to provide a convenient storage and/or carrier for an article of any one of a number of diverse forms such as a folded or rolled newspaper or magazine or a book or the like. More particularly the present invention relates to a novel construction and arrangement of parts for a holder to carry such articles while supported by a toilet assembly.
The present invention is designed to economically alleviate a desire to maintain a safe convenient storage for anyone of a number of diverse kinds of reading material that specifically includes a newspaper, or a magazine. The invention is particularly intended to avoid the general clutter that can arise because of a lack of storage facility for such material in a bathroom. For example, if a newspaper is allowed to remain on a floor or vanity top, it may become inadvertently saturated with water which is obviously undesirable. The site at which such articles can be stored is a generally limited within the environment of a bathroom, for example, and it is important that the storage site be relatively free from contamination by water that may be spilled upon the floor or splashed inadvertently. Moreover, it is desirable to provide a structure that is relatively inexpensive to procure and will not present an undue hazard because of its placement and use.